Nico Blake
"Nico" redirects here, for the actor portraying Newt, see Nico Mirallego. ' 'Nico Bradley”’ formerly '''Nico Blake’, was a character in the British television soap opera Hollyoaks played by Persephone Swales-Dawson, made her first appearance on 6 June 2014. The character and casting were announced on 20 May 2014. Nico made her first appearance on 6th June 2014. Nico has been seen in storylines involving pretending to be pregnant to cover up for Peri Lomax and Tom Cunningham, having a relationship with Trevor Royle's son Dylan, kidnapped by uncle Will Savage, murdered her mother's boyfriend's daughter Carly Bradley, her grandfather, Patrick Blake and her mother's lover, Trevor Royle.'' Characterisation According to Channel 4's official Hollyoaks page, Nico is "intelligent, funny, but with quite a dark streak", as well as being quite mature for her age, as a result from going to care home to care home. It also mentions that although Nico has a tendency to push people away, this is down to a fear of rejection and in reality she just wants "to be loved and to be a part of a real family" and that she is "looking for a place in the world." Characterisation Channel 4's Hollyoaks website states that Nico gets her manipulative ways from her mother Denise Bradley. It also states how she has been passed from foster home to foster home. Arrival After weeks of searching for nico by Denise Bradley and Leela Roscoe, Nico arrives in the village and steals food from Ben. He tries to help her out and she steals a bracelet belonging to Denise. Nico is injured when Jason Roscoe (Alfie Browne-Sykes) throws bricks through Dodger's window. She later causes a fight with Jason and later Holly Cunningham (Amanda Clapham). She befriends Leela Lomax (Kirsty-Leigh Porter) to get closer to Denise. She overhears Denise telling Leela that she has found her daughter and praises her success. Nico is upset by this as she is actually Denise's daughter. In reality, jack has manipulated Denise into believing her daughter is elsewhere. Nico tells Denise the truth but she slaps her and calls her a liar. Feeling rejected Nico reignites an old feud between Denise and Nancy Osborne (Jessica Fox). Nico then attacks Nancy and plants Denise's bracelet at the scene to frame her. Parentage When Nico begins asking questions about her father's identity, Denise becomes hostile towards her and asks her to stop asking questions. Nico then confides in her friend, Peri Lomax (Ruby O'Donnell) about Denise, and makes hurtful comments about her, just as Denise enters the room. Denise then decides to tell Nico about her father and explains that he went into the army and when he returned, he wanted nothing more to do with Denise or Nico. Nico and Peri then begin searching for her father, but Ben realizes that Denise made his identity up after finding an author of the same name. In September, jack tells Denise that Ben is Nico's father, but Denise keeps this from her. Nico has an argument with Denise and they fall out, which leads to Nico boarding the McQueen's party train which also contains the McQueen's, which crashes causing Nico to become injured. She is admitted to the hospital, where Dr. Charles S'avage (Andrew Greenough) tells Denise and Ben that Nico was born with one kidney, that is failing and will need a transplant, but that Denise and Ben do not match Nico's kidney. Denise is upset by this and turns for help. Theresa McQueen (Jorgie Porter) then tells Ben that she will be tested to help Nico. After the test , Theresa then did a Kidney Transplant and gave her kidney to Nico. Relationship with Alfie Nightingale Alfie's first storyline is with Nico Blake. Alfie shows Nico his pet iguana, Barry. The two bond when Alfie reveals to Nico that he was adopted by Mac and still has abandonment issues regarding his real parents, which Nico strongly identifies with. To celebrate the anniversary of his adoption, Alfie and Nico set fireworks off in the center of the village. Alfie is then taken by Jason Roscoe (Alfie Browne-Sykes) to the police station for causing a public disturbance. Jason then lets Alfie off with a warning. Later, Nico tells Alfie about a theory she had about The Gloved Hand Killer, but the topic puts Alfie off their relationship temporarily. When Nico develops an unrequited crush on Jason Roscoe, Alfie realizes that his affection for Nico is one way and the friendship dissolves. Carly Bradley's Murder When Denise Bradley is investigating Ben Bradley's personal life, she and Nico decide to break into his house to search for information he may be withholding from them. Carly Bradley (Sophie Wise), Ben's daughter, has been staying in the house unbeknownst to the girls and attacks Denise, who she believes to be a burglar. Nico bludgeons Carly's head with a paperweight when she sees her attacking Denise. Denise then helps her cover up the crime and they hide Carly's body, making it seem as though she has run away from home. Though the police find the body quickly, there is no evidence to initially link Denise or Nico to the crime. Denise and Nico later find out that Carly was Ben's daughter when he tells them about Carly's death. The next day, Nico is arrested for Carly's murder when her phone is found at Ben's house but she was released when they realize that Carly was a drug addict and may have stolen Nico's phone from their flat to fund her addiction. Two weeks later Nico finally tells Maxine Minniver (Nikki Sanderson) the truth about Carly's death. Nico also confesses to Dylan Royle on the day he is sentenced to six months for dealing with legal highs. Dylan promises to keep Carly's death a secret, and does so, taking it to the grave when he is murdered by the Gloved Hand Killer. Jack Bradley's murder Blake's Murder Shortly after Denise has married Ben, Nico is happy that she finally has a fully functioning family. This is short lived however when Nico realizes she needs to kill her grandfather, jack when she overhears him recording a video that states he knew who had killed Carly Bradley. Nico walks into Jack's room, knowing jack had been amassing evidence to frame Maxine Minniver for helping him to commit suicide (due to his motor neuron disease), telling him that he can't let Ben know that she had killed Carly because it would break their family apart. Reaching for a nearby pillow, Nico suffocates her terrified grandfather, whose illness makes him powerless to stop her. Maxine is later convicted for jack's murder when Nico delivers jack's faked suicide notes to the police to cover her own tracks. Trevor Royle's Murder On Grace Black (Tamara Wall) and Trevor Royle's wedding day, Trevor is having cold feet due to the affair he had been having with Denise Bradley. In The Loft, Trevor speaks to a picture of his son, Dylan Royle (who had died previously), talking through his concerns and asking for advice. As he leaves, Ben (Ben Richards) arrives, having been told by Denise Bradley that they had been having an affair for months. Ben is furious, and the two fight. Trevor leaves the club and walks past Nico, who are immediately concerned. Ben comes out shortly after and Nico asks what happened. When Nico realizes that her mother was having an affair, she begins to worry that Trevor poses a threat to her happiness, as the affair may break their family apart. As Trevor arrives at the church, Nico approaches him before he enters. Wishing Trevor good luck, she goes to hug him, which Trevor hesitantly accepts. As he wraps his arms around her shoulders, Nico stabs Trevor with a knife she had hidden in her pocket, telling him to enjoy the rest of his day and making a swift exit, unnoticed by the wedding guests inside the church. Trevor decides to ignore the wound, not wanting to let Grace down, and limps inside. The Wedding proceeds as planned but upon saying 'I do', Trevor collapses and dies in Grace's arms. Attempted Murders Will Savage- When Nico is sent to the hospital due to a kidney failure, Will finds out that she is Ben's, daughter. Will Kiddnapps Nico and takes her to the roof of the hospital. He tries to throw Nico off of the building until Ben finds them. Will and Ben have a short fight and Ben got the upper hand. Will starts saying nasty things about Nico. Nico then pushes Will off the roof and thinks that she has murdered Will. Will dies two days later in the hospital but he was murdered by Lindsey Roscoe. Theresa McQueen- Nico tries many times to kill her for her kidney with varying success. Nico first tries to drown her in a bath but is stopped when Ben enters the house. The second and final attempt is when Nico spikes some wine and gives it to her. She drinks the wine and passes out outside of the dog. She then leaves her to die but Nico's mom finds her. Denise Bradley- Nico tries to kill her mother many times. When she finds Nico leaving Theresa, Nico smashes the wine bottle and stabs Denise with the smashed glass. She later disposes of the glass in a nearby bin. A couple of months later, Nico and Denise have a picnic near the pond. Denise gets stung by a bee and Nico kicks her EpiPen aside and leaves her to die. After Denise send Nico back into care and she comes back and poisons her soup but she mistakingly eats the poison. The fourth and final time is when Nico set the flat on fire, but this was to keep Ben in the village. Cameron Campbell- Nico poisons some tea to give to Cameron and then tries to lock him in the lift. Warren Fox- Nico poisons some orange juice with foxglove and leaves it out for Warren to drink. Maxine Minniver- Nico poisons the orange juice in her flat in hopes of killing Warren but Maxine accidentally drinks it and is rushed to the hospital. Nico also tries to kill Maxine when she threatens to tell the police that she killed Trevor. Jade Albright- When Nico was sleeping on the streets after killing Trevor, Peri and Nico go to Lisa's boat party where Nico takes some drugs she found stashed. Nico see's Jade walking around the party and orders her to come over. Nico peer pressures Jade into taking the drug so she can die from all of the drugs in her system. Nico also poisons some perfume and gives it to Jade as a gift. Tom Cunningham- When Tom returns with Steph Peri immediately ditches Nico. Nico poisons some cologne and gives it to Peri to give to Tom. Tom uses it and gets sick. During the fair, Nico locks Peri in the bunker and heads off to the fair. Nico grabs a crystal ball and hits him over the head. Kill Count Carly Bradley-August 15th, 2015: Hit over the head with a paperweight while she is fighting her mother Denise Bradley. Patrick Blake-January 5th, 2016: Suffocated with a pillow and is later buried by Maxine Minniver and Darren Osborne. Trevor Royle-May 25th, 2016: Sneakily stabbed while hugging Nico he later dies after getting married to Grace Black in her arms. Total: 3 Death Having developed an unhealthy fixation on Peri Lomax, Nico attends the Halloween Spooktacular event, arranged by Jude Cunningham, in order to attack Tom Cunningham, whom she believes has been trying to keep the two girls apart. Tom is able to make a lucky escape when Jude and Cindy Cunningham walk into the tent as Nico is attacking Tom with a crystal ball, just in time to rescue him. Nico makes a swift escape in the confusion, and hides in the hedge maze, closing off the entrance to the public when nobody is looking. As she enters, however, police descend on the carnival in attempts to find her due to Warren Fox and Maxine Minniver earlier convincing Denise Bradley to retract her confession about the murder of jack Bradley. When it became clear that Nico had made an attempt on Tom's life and that she had previously endangered the life of Peri Lomax, Cameron Campbell walks into the maze that Nico had taken refuge in and sets alight to the hay. Denise Bradley, who had earlier slipped past the police and followed Nico into the maze, talks to Nico about the crimes she's committed and tries to convince her increasingly unstable daughter that she needs help. Nico is initially reluctant to engage and advances on Denise, planning to kill her. Thinking quickly, Denise is able to convince Nico that she wants to help her escape the maze to see Peri in hospital and Nico softens to her mother. Denise reaches out to her daughter, explaining how she felt incomplete without her and that she does not want to lose her daughter for the second time. Denise holds tightly onto Nico's hand, explaining that they could slip quietly out of the maze together to see Peri in the hospital before getting her daughter the help she desperately needs. When Denise mentions Peri's name, however, Nico is enraged and pushes Denise down, claiming that Denise never really cared for her and would 'never be her real mother'. Fully believing that the reason she was 'like this' is that of her parents' incestuous relationship and that she didn't need help - her actions were completely justified and nobody could ever understand her. Denise then notices the fire, and the two are trapped inside the maze. Nico, trying to save herself, kicks her way through a dividing wall and does not realize that it is supporting one of the beams on the roof of the maze. When timber from the roof gives way, both Denise and Nico are partially buried underneath it. Unable to move, Denise asks if her daughter can escape, but Nico believes her leg to be broken. Ben Bradley charges through the flames after hearing Denise shouting for help. Despite her begging him to save her daughter, and Nico's desperate pleas for help, Ben saves Denise first and promises to return to Nico. As she is carried out, Denise tells Nico she loves her, but Nico responds with a cold "I hate you!" Denise can only watch in horror from the outside as the maze collapses down on her daughter and the flames consume what is left of the rubble. Aftermath After her death is confirmed to Denise at the hospital, Nico is able to make a final posthumous attempt at her mother's life. When collecting Denise's belongings from her flat, Ben Bradley notices a laptop has been left open with an ominous 'play me' note taped to the keyboard. Upon playing the video, it emerged that Nico had recorded a farewell video for Denise, thanking her for all she had become. In the video, Nico claimed to be proud of her 'achievements' and explained that she would be running away to somewhere new. When Maxine inadvertently takes a sip of orange juice that was beside the laptop, Ben orders her to put it down. He searches the trash to discover clippings of foxglove, a poisonous plant that Nico had favored in her schemes. Ben presumes that Nico had made one last attempt on Denise's life to remove the last links she had to the murders she'd committed. Both Maxine and Ben decide to destroy the evidence and not to tell Denise, out of concern for her mental health. Intro * 2014-2016: Nico swings on a swing in the rain. * 2016: Nico is behind a burning bin in The Folly. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Murderers Category:Blake Family Category:2014 Characters Category:2016 Departures Category:Murder Victim Category:Deceased Characters Category:2000 births